We Dance To A Different Disco, Honey
by coldfusion9797
Summary: James/Scorpius romance in which they happen to be rockstars. Set when they are in their early twenties.
1. I Was Born For This

_AN: Thank-you to my unknowing muses, you continue to inspire me every day. _

_As I'm sure some of you will recognise my muses I've written a longer note at the end of the chapter for those who are interested. But for now read on and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

**Chapter 1: I Was Born For This**

When Jamie saw Scorp it was love at first sight. It took Scorp about a second longer to feel the same way about Jamie. That was ten years ago. They were kids, they were nobodies. Nobodies with a dream and with each other.

Now they're famous rock stars, whose fan base is almost entirely female and whose popularity is based on the illusion that they are obtainable. Seeing a dilemma yet? Add to this that they have a hard time getting people to take their music seriously because it's 'different' and they definitely don't want their 'different' personal lives made public. It's all about getting their music out there and nothing can jeopardise that.

Scorp writes the songs. When he sings about true love, he's singing about Jamie. When he sings about impossible love, he's singing about Jamie. And when he sings 'she' what he really means is 'he'. Jamie knows this, and it's enough.

It's hard to steal time enough to be alone together. There are always people around, always people watching. The only one who knows is Alby, and he'll never tell. He knew it the first time he saw them together and sometimes wonders how no one else can see it.

Getting their music out there means they have to do the whole publicity thing and even though they are now, by anyone's definition successful, it's still intimidating when thousands of people are screaming for you and you don't have your guitar to hide behind. Jamie knows this. Scorp knows this. And as long as they walk this path together, they can do it all.

Of course this level of success does have its perks. Once they travelled to overseas to shoot a film clip and it took Jamie's breath away when he saw the shots they got of Scorp singing on the roof of a palace, silhouetted against the setting sun. He'll tell anyone that the best shots of the clip were filmed on that rooftop, though the reason why is only for him and Scorp. And when Scorp sings the lyric "I was born for this" Jamie completely and utterly agrees, fame suits Scorp, it's that simple.

And what is it exactly about fame that suits Scorp so? The wardrobe for one. Have you seen the way he rocks a suit or leather pants? Jamie has and he likes it, he likes it very much. But seriously the front man of their band oozes confidence and is so watchable it's hard to believe that once upon a time he was the geeky new kid who was too shy talk to anyone. Jamie was the only one who even noticed him back then and now the world can't take their eyes off him.

For Jamie cutting their movie has brought back a lot of memories, good and bad. Jamie is reminded of the time they almost gave up, it was backstage before a show. Jamie had found Scorp in his dressing room absolutely freaking out, believing what the haters said and doubting his ability to keep up the performance. When Scorp had looked up at Jamie, eyes glistening with unshed tears and said he couldn't do it anymore Jamie's world narrowed so that all that was left was him and Scorp. He'd taken Scorp in his arms and told him that he was here and that no, they didn't have to do this anymore. That's when Alby walked in and found them holding each other, Scorp's head resting on Jamie's shoulder, not saying a word. Jamie had explained it all to Alby. Alby being Alby, not one to rock the boat, had told them that they had to do this show and they'd talk about it when they were done, because everyone knows the golden rule: the show must go on. What happened next was probably the biggest fight they'd had and sure there was yelling and sure they were late on stage but they'd rocked that show. And as Alby had known they would, the fans got Scorp through and it was a moment of weakness they'd never spoken of since. To the rest of the world the almost-demise of their band was just three teenage boys who had spent too much time together and were sick of each other.

Once in a magazine interview they were asked about annoying habits. Scorp was still pissed off about Alby leaving the air con on all night and as it was the first thing that popped into his head, he said it. In defence of his brother Jamie threw in that Scorp always leaves the TV on to go to sleep. Scorp's mind is always running at a million miles an hour and he likes to leave the TV on to try to drown some of his thoughts out. Jamie on the other hand is easily distracted and can't concentrate on falling asleep if the TV is chatting away in the background. They know these things about each other because they've spent every day together since they were twelve and every night together since they finished school. It didn't occur to them at the time that obsessive fans girls would read between the lines and take one important fact from their answers; that they all sleep in the same room.

Jamie's taken back to a time when they'd just finished school, packed up their lives and headed to the city to record their first album. It was definitely an adventure with only two things to be relied upon; their music and each other. They'd wound up staying with some random guy in a two bedroom apartment and what a time it was. Jamie remembers the three of them walking into what would be their bedroom and seeing the one double bed. There was an old mattress at the foot of it and Alby just walked over dumped his bag next to it and pulled out his old Spiderman blanket, he knew that's how it was supposed to be. That night Jamie and Scorp unrolled their sleeping bags on top of the covers and climbed in, aware that they weren't the only ones in the apartment and always careful to keep up appearances. In the darkness Jamie had reached across and found Scorp's hand and they'd fallen asleep with their fingers entwined.

It's taking Jamie a little longer than expected to cut the movie, easily distracted as he is. He can't help appreciating that Scorp gets better with age, he's hotter every day. He was cute when they met and then he grew his hair and got even cuter. And now? There's no question that the man he's become is...well Jamie's not even sure there's a word for it. Again he's taken back to their time overseas, mmm. See, it's hard to focus with images like that filling your head.

And Jamie can't help but cringe, and laugh, when he thinks of the film clip that almost was for their third single. Yeesh, what was that director thinking? Like Scorp said, a poster of a chick who looks like Jim Morrison, wtf? And that computer speaker? Please. On this one they'd stuck to their guns and found someone who'd create their vision, and are the ever glad they did. How cute is Scorp in that clip? For that one they even got to bring some of their mates on board as extras.

Jamie remembers Scorp's reaction to the reviews for their first album. Jamie, or Bob, as he liked to call himself when calling the radio station to request their songs, had finished a shift at the pizza shop and was looking forward to getting home to see Scorp. The moment he'd stepped through the door he'd sensed the tight atmosphere. He'd walked into the lounge room to find Scorp glaring at Alby and Alby trying to talk him down. There were a few magazines chucked on the floor and something looked different about Scorp. Jamie glanced between them and when his eyes met Alby's, Alby had visibly relaxed, obviously relieved that Jamie was home. He'd thrown up his hands and said, "I can't do anything with him, you deal with it. He's already smashed my computer and cut his hair off." That was it, Jamie had seen then that Scorp's hair was indeed much shorter. Jamie closed the distance between them and asked Scorp what the matter was. "Look at this shit," Scorp had said, leaning down and snatching a magazine off the floor and shoving it in Jamie's face. "All they can talk about is our hair and how tight our pants are, well fuck them, what about the music?" Jamie hadn't liked it either but knew the media were fuck heads and tried not to let it bother him. "It doesn't matter-" he'd started to say before being cut off by Scorp yelling at him. "How can you say that? We've worked too hard on this for it not to be taken seriously. You know we put everything into it and this is what they've reduced it too," Scorp said shaking the magazine to emphasize his point. "Ok, ok, calm down," Jamie said, taking the magazine from Scorp and throwing it on the floor. Then he'd closed the gap between them and pulled Scorp into his arms. Scorp had wrapped his arms around Jamie and held him so tight it hurt. Jamie had whispered in Scorp's ear, "well we know it's good, so the question is how do we show the rest of the world?" With a trembling voice Scorp had replied. "We strip it all back so there's nothing left but the music." Perfect, Jamie had thought and he'd pulled back so he could see Scorp's face. Jamie gave Scorp half a smile when he'd ruffled Scorp's hair and said "looks like you've made a start already." That had made Scorp smile and that's what Jamie's all about.

_AN: On the subject of my muses, yes I did steal some lyrics and situations. Please keep in mind that this is fanfiction therefore most of the events in this story are completely made up by me; my muses are purely inspiration. For those in the know please don't refer to them by name in a review and I actually finished writing this before the devastating announcement of March 30__th __last year. Thanks for reading._

_Oh and be sure to stay tuned if you liked this, there's lots more to come..._


	2. We Dance To A Different Disco, Honey

**Chapter 2: We Dance To A Different Disco, Honey**

Jamie's sitting at his computer, it's gotten dark but he hasn't bothered to turn the lights on. He's too wrapped up in cutting their lives to pieces and sticking them back together for fan consumption. It's then that Scorp walks into the room. Jamie knows it's him without looking, knows his scent, the rhythm of his feet as he walks and that hum of electric energy that's so very Scorp. Scorp sighs as he drapes himself over Jamie's back and wraps his arms around Jamie's waist. He nuzzles Jamie's neck, his breath hot on Jamie's skin and Jamie reaches up to run his fingers through Scorp's hair. Scorp's right, it's time for bed.

One of the best decisions Jamie made was to buy this house, he thinks as Scorp leads him by the hand to the bedroom. For the first time in their lives they are free. The faint glow of the street lights coming in through the window makes Scorp's eyes shine when he turns back to look at Jamie with an intensity that has Jamie forgetting to breathe. Scorp standing by the bed in his white t-shirt, torn jeans and with his feet bare makes Jamie's heart rate climb; Scorp is almost too beautiful right now. Jamie crawls onto the bed and Scorp follows pushing Jamie down onto his back and lying on top of him. They've still got all their clothes on, there's plenty of time to enjoy this. Jamie loves the warm weight of Scorp on top of him. He looks up into those grey cat eyes and as always is struck by their beauty and intensity. But they're dark eyes too, eyes that have seen so much and hide a soul that is almost too much for one person to hold. Jamie props himself up on his elbows and rests his forehead against Scorp's. They share a breath, Jamie drawing in the air from Scorp's contented sigh. Jamie knows that Scorp needs him, that he's the fibre that holds Scorp together.

Scorp knows he needs Jamie. Sometimes things feel like there spinning completely out of control and there's so much going on in his head all the time. But in moments like these, with Jamie beneath him, he looks into those dreamy, blue eyes and feels calm. Jamie is his anchor to sanity, but that's only one of the million reasons why Scorp loves him.

Jamie places a soft kiss on Scorp's perfect nose and settles back pulling Scorp with him. Their lips meet in a soft, warm kiss. This is a kiss of lips that have known each other for seven years and still relish every moment they meet. It's sweet and drawn out and slowly grows deeper as the fire between them builds. It's a far cry from the first fumbled touches they shared as teenagers. Jamie pulls Scorp's shirt off and is reminded of his earlier musings over Scorp getting hotter every day. Scorp has really matured a lot in the last year, there's no question that he's no longer a boy, what Jamie sees in front of his is all man. He runs his hands though the hair on Scorp's chest, over his broadened shoulders before pulling him back down, smashing their mouths together.

The taste of Jamie's honey mouth drives Scorp wild, so do Jamie's desperate fingers raking down his back. Scorp lifts himself a little to reach between them to undo the buttons on Jamie's shirt but it's impossible so he just rips at the shirt till it comes loose and reveals the smooth, milky skin on Jamie's chest.

Jamie will never get enough of the wet kisses that Scorp is trailing down his neck and chest right now. After thoroughly ravishing the hot, sweet skin on Jamie's neck Scorp lifts his head and just before capturing Jamie's mouth again, with their lips a hairs-breadth apart, he whispers, "we dance to a different disco, honey", and Jamie all but melts. In the moment before their lips collide with a force that chases all coherent thought away, Jamie realises he knew deep down that song wasn't just about their music and he'll never play it again without thinking of this moment.

What happens after that is not controlled by lucid thought but by heat and pressure in all the right places and whatever that thing is that's more than the sum of these two parts.

xxx

Sometimes they fall asleep tangled together but not tonight. Tonight Alby's here so and they clean themselves up, put some fresh clothes on and creep down the hallway to the room where Alby's sleeping. Scorp eases the door open and sees that Alby's asleep. He grabs Jamie's hand and leads him to the bed and then slides in under the covers behind Alby. Scorp snuggles in close to Alby and Jamie does the same behind Scorp. Jamie throws his arm over Scorp and rests his hand on Alby's waist. Alby stirs a little and moves as close to Scorp as possible and when Scorp and Jamie hear his contented hum they fall asleep content too.

_AN: When I gave this to my sister to read her first comment was 'there's no magic.' I figured other people were probably wondering about that too and the answer is that yes, there is magic, yes they did go to Hogwarts and yes, there are reasons it's not referred to. One of which is that I figure kids who grew up with magic just wouldn't find it as exciting as we do, it's normal, everyday stuff to them. _


	3. Steal My Heart Away Once More

**Chapter Three: Steal My Heart Away Once More**

Their road hasn't been an easy one, Jamie knows this better than anyone. His trip down memory lane continues as he works on the movie and occasionally his mind wanders to darker times. What should've been one of the best times of their lives, when he was 22, Scorp was 21 and first single off their second album was released, was probably the worst. Scorp had felt he couldn't handle the pressure and turned to anti-depressants to help him through, Jamie had been gutted when he'd found out.

But that was a year ago and since then things have never been better.

Jamie is back at his computer, still chopping up their lives. He got in about fifteen minutes work before Scorp came into the room with his guitar, plonked down on the lounge and started softly strumming away and singing to himself. He's making it _very _hard for Jamie to concentrate. Jamie doesn't look at Scorp because he knows if he does it'll be impossible to focus on his work. Jamie perseveres for another fifteen minutes and then gives up. Finally he turns to look at Scorp and like last night he forgets to breathe. Scorp is slouched back, lazily strumming something Jamie hasn't heard before. He's wearing yesterday's jeans and Jamie's red shirt and his hair is all over the place. His eyes are closed and he's toying with new lyrics. As Jamie watches Scorp opens his eyes, sits up straight and plays the melody again. He grabs a pen and scribbles something down. When he's done he sits the paper down and starts to play again. Scorp throws a glance at Jamie and starts to play "Disco, Honey" and Jamie takes about half a second to get to Scorp, remove his guitar and straddle him.

"Hey honey," Scorp purrs, while moving Jamie's hair back from his face and looking deep into Jamie's eyes.

"Hey yourself," Jamie whispers before crashing his mouth against Scorp's. Their lips meld together and tongues seek a familiarity that is always thrilling. With his hunger for Scorp's mouth satisfied for the moment, Jamie leans back and takes Scorp's face in his hands.

"How am I ever supposed to get his finished with you around?" Scorp stares into Jamie's eyes for what feels like forever, then sighs and reaches up covering Jamie's hands with his own. After a moment he slowly pulls them away and leans forward to place a butterfly kiss on Jamie's lips.

"Fine," he says reluctantly, "I'll go have a shower." Jamie slowly removes himself from Scorp and when Scorp walks away he holds Jamie's hand to the last possible moment.

Scorp is rinsing his hair when the bathroom door opens suddenly and before he knows it Jamie jumps into the shower fully clothed.

"What the fuck?" laughs Scorp, "I thought you had work to do." It's true, Jamie does have work to do and he knows he should be in the other room doing it but this is totally worth it, he thinks as the sound of Scorp's rare laughter pours over him. Jamie looks at Scorp as innocently as possible and says, "I missed you." Scorp grins and grabs Jamie, pulling him close and kissing the hell out of him. Jamie figures Scorp missed him too.

They struggle to pull Jamie's clothes off as the water beats down on them and fuck, how hot does Scorp look with his hair hanging around his face in wet strands and that hungry look in his eyes? Jamie wonders how he doesn't die in moments like these. Before the last item of Jamie's clothing has time to hit the floor, Scorp crushes him against the wall and smothers him in hot kisses.


	4. You Are A Shooting Star and I'm A Demon

**Chapter 4: You Are A Shooting Star And I'm A Demon**

Jamie's been awake since 3am watching Scorp sleep. Alby didn't come home from Frankie's today, so it's just the two of them. Scorp's lying on his back and Jamie watches his chest rise and fall with his even breaths. It's a full moon tonight and the light washing in from outside highlights Scorp's features. Jamie admires the perfect angles of Scorp's face, from the plane of his nose to the line of his jaw. Quite simply, Scorp is divine. Jamie often thinks just how lucky he is that it's him who Scorp needs and loves. To hold the heart of someone like Scorp, is to Jamie, nothing short of a miracle. It takes all Jamie's self-restraint not to reach out and touch Scorp, he wants to run his fingers along Scorp's jaw and across the stubble on Scorp's chin. He wants to press his lips to that perfect nose and kiss Scorp's closed eyelids. He wants to sweep his tongue across Scorp's soft lips. But he doesn't, because he could never disturb Scorp when he looks as peaceful as he does now. Scorp finds it hard to switch off and sleep so Jamie won't take this from him. Later, maybe minutes, maybe an hour, Jamie's lost track of everything but admiring Scorp, Scorp stirs and throws his arm up over his head and Jamie worries he's woken him but Scorp continues to sleep on. Jamie notices a change in his expression however, his lips tighten and a tiny frown forms on his brow. As Jamie watches, Scorp's breathing quickens and it's clear to Jamie this dream isn't a good one. Jamie waits a moment, hoping it will pass but when Scorp's troubled look intensifies and he starts to thrash and whimper Jamie decides to wake him. Jamie leans over Scorp and rests his hands on Scorp's face while telling him softly to wake up, it's just a dream. He presses warm kisses all over Scorp's face and hates the look of fear in Scorp's eyes when he wakes. Scorp's caught in that half-awake moment, still fighting off the nightmare, and when he gasps for breath it's almost a sob. Jamie, struggling to calm him, quickly sits up and pulls Scorp up into his embrace. Jamie holds Scorp as tightly as he can, and presses his face against Scorp's and whispers in his ear that it's ok, he's not alone. Jamie feels Scorp's breathing slowing, his heart rate dropping and he begins to relax. Scorp clutches at Jamie with a desperation that scares him, what could've upset Scorp so much? When Scorp's calmer, Jamie draws back so he can see Scorp's face and is met with a look that almost breaks his heart. Scorp looks utterly lost and Jamie would do anything to take the pain from those eyes. Jamie knows one thing that might help this but Scorp won't do it. So Jamie offers a tiny smile, hoping to reassure his beloved that everything is alright. Scorp still looks scared, but Jamie can't fix this if he doesn't know what gotten to Scorp so badly. He leans forward and kisses the corner of Scorp's mouth and asks what the dream was about. Scorp just shakes his head and pulls Jamie as close as possible and holds on tight. Jamie holds on just as tight, and he knows that Scorp needs to know he's here for him. A heartbeat or an eternity later Scorp whispers a plea to Jamie.

"Please don't leave me." It shocks Jamie, how could Scorp think there's even a possibility of Jamie leaving. As far as Jamie's concerned it's not even that life wouldn't be worth living without Scorp, without him life just wouldn't be. Jamie draws back to look Scorp in the eye, searching for what's brought this on. He takes Scorp's face in his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you and will forever," Jamie says before capturing Scorp's mouth in a slow, forceful kiss. Into this kiss Jamie pours the love he feels for Scorp and the certainty that they'll be together always. When kiss ends Scorp says, "it was my fault."

"What was?" Jamie asks and then Scorp tells him about the dream. Scorp tells Jamie about how someone came to take Jamie away because Scorp had made him crazy with his constant need to be held together. How he knew it was all his fault, that he'd ruined Jamie, but still didn't want to let him go. The tone of Jamie's voice really makes Scorp listen when Jamie tells him never to think like that, that he's not going anywhere and that he'd be just as lost without Scorp as Scorp would be without him. And then Jamie decides that's enough of that, Scorp shouldn't be dwelling on this shit. He suggests they go to the beach even though it's not quite four in the morning so they get up, throw some clothes on and walk. The cool sea breeze helps to clear both their heads. This isn't the first time they've been to the beach in the early hours of the morning and it won't be the last. It's the best time for them because no one else will be around. Jamie lies down in the dry sand, using his jacket as a pillow and Scorp lays down using Jamie's belly as his pillow. Jamie reaches down with his right hand to stroke his fingers through Scorp's hair and Scorp's takes Jamie's left hand and proceeds to memorise every detail of it with his eyes and fingers. The full moon is still hanging in the sky but it's slowly heading west and they can see the stars clearly to the east. The constant lapping of the waves soothes them as they sink into a contented silence. A shooting star streaks across the sky and it reminds Scorp of his favourite line from one of their songs; 'you are a shooting star and I'm a demon'. He wrote it for Jamie and feels it every day. To Scorp, Jamie illuminates the world and Scorp feels that he takes too much from Jamie. Sometimes he thinks about leaving Jamie to save him and that dream has brought it to the front of his ever-swirling thoughts. Scorp knows he carries a darkness that steals Jamie's light but he's a selfish bastard too and knows he could never really leave Jamie he wants him too much.

"Shit kid I can hear you thinking from here, what's up?" Jamie asks, hoping Scorp's not, but knowing he is dwelling on that dream. Scorp sits up and turns to face Jamie. He takes a deep breath and locks gazes with his lover. With a pained look, Scorp says, "I feel like I suck the life from you, but I can't help it." He pauses and then says, "even though I don't deserve you, promise you'll never leave me." Jamie promises in less than a heartbeat and wonders how he'll ever get Scorp to understand how truly amazing he is.


End file.
